I am Worthy of You
by WhiteCrow10
Summary: Kenny forgets Kyle's birthday and decides to buy some flowers as a gift. But just any kind of flowers will do, right? Kenny then learns about the language of flowers... the hard way. K2/slash. T for Cartman's brief mouth.


**This is a nice little one-shot I wrote in honor of my friend's birthday. She really likes K2 so this gave me an opportunity to write the South Park characters again. I got this idea of the languages of flowers just by watching Beastly. I had been inspired by the talk of what white roses meant and I went to look up what other flowers mean... That's when the plot-bunny ran into the room... I hope you all like this pile of fluff and please review!**

I am Worthy of You

At first, it was a normal day for Kenny McCormick. He reluctantly rolled out of his bed and pulled on some clothes, getting ready for another boring day at school. He trudged sleepily into the kitchen and began to make some toast when his eye caught the calendar hanging next to the fridge. At first, he only spared a glance at the calendar, wondering why the hell they even had one. For some reason or another, the blond teenager took another glance and his baby blue eyes bugged out of his head.

"Oh shit!" he cursed. "How in the world did I forget?"

Kenny grabbed his toast and his backpack, forgetting all about his lunch as he rushed out the door. The blond teen ran as fast as he could to the bus stop, bouncing in place as he waited for the bus.

_…_

"Kenny! Good morning!" a rather pleasant-sounding voice said from behind him.

The blond twitched slightly and forced a smile onto his face as he turned to greet the newcomer. "K-Kyle! Hi!"

The red-headed teen smiled back at him, his green eyes sparkling. Kyle Broflovski, Kenny's boyfriend of a couple of years and friend since the fourth grade, was one of the few parts of life that Kenny looked forward to… expect for today. Today, he wasn't really looking forward to seeing Kyle, just not yet anyways. Kyle walked over and took Kenny's arm, hugging it close to his body.

"You seem cheery today…" Kenny remarked, trying to keep from looking nervous.

"I'm just very happy to see you, that's all," Kyle smiled, pecking Kenny quickly on the lips. "You do know what today is, right?"

At this point, Kenny was having a hard time keeping his composure. "Um… yes, of course! It's your birthday! Happy birthday!" _Shitshitshit!_

"Thank you, Kenny," Kyle smiled and kissed Kenny on the cheek, not noticing that the blond was tense. "I'm glad you didn't forget."

"Uh… Y-yeah! Sure!" Kenny stuttered. "You know, cause a good boyfriend shouldn't forget their significant other's birthday!" _Oh, I am so dead…_

"Oy, Jewboy! Happy day you excited your bitch of a mother's vagina," Eric Cartman sneered as he and Stan approached the bus stop.

"Piss off, Cartman!" Kyle snapped, turning away from Kenny to face the other two. "Don't call my mother a bitch, fatass!"

As the two squabbled, Kenny took the time to relax and think. He couldn't believe he had forgotten Kyle's birthday! He didn't even get to buy anything! But there still was time, wasn't there? After school, he could get something with the spare change he had and give to Kyle. Perfect! The plan was fool-proof! But what to get him…? Kenny was quickly jolted out of his thoughts when the bus pulled up. The four teens instantly piled onto the bus, Cartman and Kyle bickering all the way.

Once on the bus, Kenny went back to thinking about what to get Kyle. As Kyle intertwined their fingers, Kenny spotted a small flower shop as he looked out the bus window. It was then that the wheels started to turn and Kenny McCormick's fool-proof birthday plan was ready to be launched…

…

About six hours later, Kenny was walking back from the flower shop, a bouquet of yellow carnations and roses in hand. As he walked along, he couldn't help but hum a happy tune. He had his gift for Kyle and he just knew his boyfriend would love it. He just couldn't wait to see the happy expression on the red-head's face!

Upon reaching the Broflovski residence, Kenny quickly knocked on the door and hid the flowers behind his back, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited for Kyle to get to the door. Soon enough the door swung open, revealing Kyle and Kenny quickly brought the bouquet into view.

"Happy birthday!" he said and Kyle took the bouquet in silence. "I thought these would be a good idea since I had no other idea what to get you. When I saw them, I instantly thought of you and…"

He was cut off by Kyle smacking him in the head with the bouquet. The blond fell back with the bouquet crammed onto his head, yellow petals falling to the ground. Kyle quickly slammed the door closed, leaving a rather confused Kenny outside.

Kenny removed the bouquet from his head, looking between it and Kyle's door. What was that all about? He had gotten Kyle a gift, hadn't he? And he thought _girls_ were hard to figure out…

"Kenny?"

Kenny looked over his shoulder to see Stan behind him, most likely walking home. "Oh… hi, Stan…"

"What are you doing on the ground?" Stan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I tried to give Kyle these flowers for a birthday gift," Kenny explained, lifting up the now-ruined bouquet. "But when I gave them to him, he just hit me with them and slammed the door. Did… did I do something wrong?"

Stan frowned as he examined the bouquet. "Kenny, what kind of flowers did you get?"

"They're carnations and roses," the blond said as he stood up. "What does that have to do with…?"

"And there lies the problem," Stan sighed. "Kenny, do you know about the language of flowers?"

"…Huh?"

"I'll take that as a 'no,'" Stan said. "A few years back, Kyle got really into the meanings of flowers and all that. He was always talking to me about it so I know quite a bit too. Both yellow carnations and roses represent a decrease in love and are like a rejection."

"Ah fuck…" Kenny sighed, hanging his head. "So I just basically said the worst thing I could ever say to Kyle through flowers?" Stan nodded. "Great…"

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Stan told him, patting him on the shoulder. "You didn't know. I'm sure Kyle will remember that soon enough…"

"But I still need to get a gift and, well, these are kind of ruined…" Kenny frowned, pointing at the dismembered bouquet.

"It's okay," Stan assured him. "We'll just go back to the drawing board, that's all… and this time, you have my help."

…

About fifteen minutes later, Kyle heard another knock at his door. He glared at the offending wooden slab, swearing the God that if the person on the other side was Kenny that nothing would be left of the blond. A second knock sounded, followed closely by a third and a fourth. The red-head stomped over to the door in rage and threw the door open, wielding an umbrella much like a club.

"What the hell do you want _now_?" he snapped, holding the umbrella up threateningly.

"I-I'm sorry!" Kenny squeaked, holding his new bouquet out in front of him. "Please don't hit me!"

Kyle paused and lowered the umbrella, staring at the bouquet. He took it from Kenny's hands and looked over it with gentle green eyes. Kenny blinked and stared at his boyfriend, wondering just how Kyle was taking the flowers.

"Um… Kyle…?" he asked cautiously. "You're not going to beat me with the bouquet again, are you?"

"Gladioli…" Kyle muttered. "Purple gladioli and purple hyacinths…"

"Y-yeah…" Kenny stuttered, smiling nervously. "Stan told me that gladioli means 'give me a break' while purple hyacinths mean 'I'm sorry.'"

"He did?" Kyle asked, smiling softly. "He's just too nice sometimes…" He looked up at Kenny, an apologetic expression on his face. "Kenny, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that. You were just trying to be nice and I wasn't thinking…"

"That's okay," Kenny smiled. "I forgive you. Besides, thanks to that I got the opportunity to get you a better gift."

"It's lovely," Kyle smiled, fingering the purple blossoms. "Thank you, Kenny…"

"You forgot something," Kenny smiled, pointing to the middle of the bouquet.

Kyle looked at the middle and smiled, pulling out a single white rose. "And I suspect Stan told you what this means too?"

"Actually, no…" Kenny said sheepishly. "He said you'd know what it meant…"

"Ah…" Kyle chuckled. "He was right about that…"

Kenny blinked, obviously curious to the meaning of the flower. "Uh, so… what does it me-?"

He was suddenly silenced by the red-head's soft lips, eyes wide in surprise. Kenny had finally relaxed into the kiss when Kyle pulled away, leaving the blond with his lips still puckered. The red-head could only chuckle as Kenny blinked at him in confusion.

"It means 'I am worthy of you,'" Kyle smiled. "And rest assured, no one is as worthy as you…"

Kenny smiled at his boyfriend and quickly pulled him in for another kiss, Kyle's arms wrapping around the blond's neck. The bouquet rested on Kenny's shoulder, the white rose standing out amongst all the purple blossoms.

_I am worthy of you…_


End file.
